1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to exercise or other performance monitoring devices, such as, for example, lap or distance counters, or heart rate monitors, and to portable audio entertainment devices, such as, for example, portable cassette tape or compact disk player units. More particularly, the present invention involves a portable apparatus having performance monitoring features facilitated by a global positioning system (GPS) component and a heart rate monitor and audio entertainment features provided by an MP3 player component, wherein the GPS component facilitates substantially automatically determining a number of laps completed or a distance traveled and a speed in doing so, the heart rate monitor provides heart rate information, and the MP3 player component provides selectable, digitally recorded audio entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable when exercising, particularly, for example, when walking, running, or hiking, to monitor a number of laps completed or a distance traveled and a speed in doing so. With regard to counting laps, traditionally an exerciser would attempt to mentally count and remember, without benefit of mechanical or electronic aid, the number of laps completed.
Unfortunately, it will be appreciated that the exerciser can often be distracted or otherwise forget the number of laps completed, particularly when a large number of laps are involved. Thus, it is also known to use a mechanical or electronic counting aid wherein the exerciser presses a button or otherwise manually causes a lap counter feature to be incremented upon completion of each lap.
Unfortunately, it will be appreciated that the user can often become distracted or otherwise forget to increment the lap counter. Furthermore, it can be cumbersome and inconvenient to have to manually increment the lap counter.
With regard to monitoring speed, traditionally the exerciser would carry a stopwatch or similar timing device and manually stop and start the stopwatch at the end of each lap. Unfortunately, it will be appreciated that carrying two separate devices, including the mechanical or electronic lap counting aid and the stopwatch, can be cumbersome or otherwise undesirable. Furthermore, having to control both devices at the same time can be frustrating. Additionally, the stopwatch provides no mechanism for storing more than one time for later review.
It is also often desirable when exercising to monitor one's heart rate as, for example, an indication of the exercise's physical affect on the exerciser. Heart rate monitors in the form of discrete devices are known in the prior art.
It is also often desirable when exercising to enjoy audio entertainment. It is common, for example, for the exerciser to carry a portable audio entertainment unit, such as, for example, an AM/FM radio, cassette player unit, or compact disk player unit, and to listen to such with the aid of a headset while exercising.
Unfortunately, it will be appreciated that carrying four separate and independent devices, including the mechanical or electronic lap counting aid, the stopwatch, the heart rate monitor, and the audio unit, can be cumbersome and otherwise undesirable. Furthermore, having to both manually increment the lap counter, stop and start the stopwatch, remember to check the heart rate monitor, and operate the audio unit's controls can be frustrating, particularly when the lap counter needs to be incremented or the stopwatch needs to be stopped or started while the exerciser is operating the audio unit's controls. It is these sorts of distraction that can result in the lap counter not being incremented.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved mechanism for providing both performance monitoring features and audio entertainment features.